Black
by Louise Bailer
Summary: E se Petúnia fosse boa? E se ela amasse Harry como a um filho? E se ela tivesse um passado com um dos marotos? E se ela ainda não o tivesse esquecido e ele não a tivesse esquecido também? Fic baseada na música Black do Pearl Jam. Ship mais impossível e mais lindo que eu já fiz (na minha opinião).


**PETUNIA**

25 de julho de 1994

Bateu a porta de Harry pela terceira vez aquela manhã. Já havia arrumado a casae inclusive feito o almoço, e nada do sobrinho e do filho levantarem da cama. Estava ficando nervosa, pois chegara o dia da visita de sua cunhada, com quem mantinha uma relação cordial baseada quase que unicamente pelo cinismo, uma vez que nenhuma realmente gostava da outra. Sabia que se Guida chegasse e os meninos ainda estivessem na cama, a noite seria recheada de reclamações e palpites sobre como Petunia deveria educar o filho e o sobrinho.

Sem sinal de Harry, Petunia abriu a porta e encontrou o menino profundamente adormecido na cama. Sorriu e se aproximou, sentando a beirada da cama e tirando os cabelos revoltos do pequeno moreno de seus olhos.

"Harry, querido, acorde."

"Hmmm", o menino resmungou esfregando os olhos.

"Guida estará aqui daqui a pouco, seu tio já foi buscá-la. Sabe como ela é, então pode me ajudar a arrumar a casa?"

"Claro, tia Túnia", respondeu o menino bocejando e colocando os óculos de armação redonda que se encontravam na cabeceira da cama. Petunia deu um leve beijo na testa do sobrindo e saiu do quarto, indo agora acordar o filho.

Dudley foi mais difícil de acordar, e quando o fez, foi respondendo e batendo portas, enfurecido por ter sido acordado cedo em uma manhã de sábado.

A mesa já estava posta e a comida na mesa quando Walter e Guida entraram pela porta, já no final da tarde. A mulher passou os olhos atentamente por toda a casa, como se estivesse procurando alguma falha, e então seus olhos recaíram sobre Dudley, já de banho tomado e devidamente trajado, e abriu um sorriso com seus grandes e tortos dentes amarelos.

"Meu Duda! Como cresceu! Está cada vez mais forte e bonito, e parecido com o pai! Graças aos céus herdou as características dos Dursleys!"

Petunia fingiu não se importar com aquele comentário ingrato, e se dirigiu educadamente a cunhada e a cumprimentou, convidando a todos para o almoço.

"Ainda está aqui?", a mulher perguntou ao chegar a cozinha carregando seu cachorro, que mais parecia um porco, debaixo do braço, ao avistar Harry terminando de colocar o último garfo à mesa.

"Sim, é claro que Harry continua aqui. É meu sobrinho e parte da família, onde esperava que ele estivesse?" Petúnia respondeu claramente sem paciência à mulher, que revirou os olhos e sentou à mesa. Harry abafou um risinho e Petúnia lhe deu uma piscadela, bagunçando seus cabelos.

Walter sentou-se à mesa e ligou a televisão nova, com a esperança de que a irmã elogiasse sua nova aquisição. Para os Dursley, ter uma televisão cara era sinônimo de status.

"Nem precisa dizer quem ele é", riu-se Walter, lançando um olhar de esguelha, maldoso, para Harry "Olhem só o estado dele, a imundície do desleixado! Olhemo cabelo dele!"

"De quem estão falando?", perguntou Petúnia, trazendo a travessa de batatas assadas.

"_...alertamos os nossos telespectadores de que Black está armado e é extremamente perigoso. Se alguém o avistar deverá ligar para o número do plantão de emergência imediatamente."_

Petúnia arregalou os olhos e deixou a travessa e as batatas se espalharem aos pedaços pelo chão da cozinha.

"Por Deus, mulher, não sabe carregar uma travessa?", reclamou Guida.

Walter lançou um olhar cortante à esposa, Duda estava muito ocupado roubando pedaços de carne assada para perceber qualquer coisa, e Harry foi correndo ao encontro da tia.

"Tia Túnia, você está bem? Se machucou?"

"Estou bem, querido. Sente-se à mesa, já arrumo essa bagunça.", Petúnia respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do marido.

O resto do almoço correu relativamente bem, depois do pequeno incidente com a travessa de batatas. Guida e Walter conversavam sobre o novo colégio de Duda, e elogiavam o garoto, seguidamente fazendo comparações do mesmo a Harry, sempre enaltecendo o comportamento de Duda e falando de Harry como se ele fosse um fardo para a família. Harry notou que Petunia estava com os nós dos dedos brancos em volta dos talheres e trancando a respiração. Sabia que a tia queria tomar partido a seu favor, mas também sabia que ir contra Guida e o porco velho do marido da tia não adiantaria em nada, só causaria uma briga de longa duração. E Harry também secretamente temia que Walter pudesse bater na tia em casos de briga como aquela. Quando os dois irmãos voltaram ao assunto do tal prisioneiro fugitivo, Harry notou que a tia ficou nervosa e que uma única lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha corada. O assunto então voltou ao comportamento de Harry.

"Você não deve se culpar pelo que os meninos são hoje, Walter", comentou ela, "se existe alguma coisa podre por _dentro_, não há nada que ninguém possa fazer"

Harry tentou se concentrar na comida, mas suas mãos tremiam e seu rosto começou a arder de raiva. Petúnia segurou a mão do afilhado.

"Isso é uma das regras básicas da criação", continuou ela, "a gente vê isso o tempo todo com os cachorros. Se tem alguma coisa errada com uma cadela, vai ter alguma coisa errada com o filhote..."

"Guida!", Petúnia exclamou em alto e bom tom, com as sobrancelhas franzidas de ódio, enquanto a taça que Guida segurava explodia em sua mão. Walter correu até a cozinha para buscar um pano, perguntando se a irmã estava bem, e lançando um olhar mortífero à esposa e a Harry.

"Não se preocupe", resmungou Guida, enxugando o rosto com o guardanapo, "devo ter segurado com muita força. Fiz a mesma coisa na casa do coronel Fubster no outro dia. Não precisa se preocupar, tenho a mão pesada..."

Walter sentou-se à mesa novamente.

"Voltando ao assunto, Walter, a coisa toda está ligada ao sangue. O sangue ruim acaba aflorando. Mas, não estou dizendo nada contra a sua família Petúnia...", Petúnia a fuzilou com os olhos, "mas sua irmã não era flor que se cheirasse. Isso acontece nas melhores famílias. Depois, fugiu com aquela imprestável e aí está o resultado bem diante dos nossos olhos."

"CALE A BOCA, CALE A BOCA!", Harry gritou derrubando seu prato no chão, fazendo com o que mesmo quebrasse em dezenas de pedaços. Petúnia e Walter levantaram ao mesmo tempo, Walter encarando Harry como se o fosse estrangular, e Petúnia se colocando a frente do sobrinho, encarando a cunhada. Guida tentou dizer algo, mas quando abriu a boca e apontou o dedo indicador para Harry, o mesmo começou a inchar. E mais rápidamente do que as batatas se foram ao chão, o corpo inteiro da mulher inchou até que a mesma virasse um balão e saísse voando pela porta da varanda.

Walter avançou para Harry, segurando-o pelo pescoço.

"TRAGA GUIDA DE VOLTA? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SUA ABERRAÇÃO?", Walter gritava, e Harry já estava com dificudade de respirar com as mãos do tio em volta do seu pescoço.

"Walter, solte-o!", Petúnia gritava com lágrimas nos olhos, puxando o braço do marido. O homem jogou o cotuvelo para trás, acertando em cheio o ombro da ruiva, fazendo com que ela caísse sentada e batesse a cabeça em uma cadeira. Nesse momento, pareceu que todos os cachorros da vizinhança começaram a latir, e Walter se distraiu por um momento. Momento suficiente para Harry se desvencilhar de seus braços e levantar a tia do chão, correndo logo em seguida para seu quarto. Ouvia, enquanto jogava suas coisas dentro do malão, os tios discutindo, e temeu por sua tia.

Assim que desceu as escadas e abriu a porta, Petúnia foi correndo ao seu encontro, o rosto inchado por lágrimas.

"Estou indo embora", o menino informou, firme.

"Como assim vai embora? Vai para onde? Não pode sair a essa hora da noite! É perigoso!", Petúnia perguntou, desesperada.

"Não fico aqui nesta casa por nem mais um minuto, tia Túnia! E a senhora deveria fazer o mesmo", respondeu Harry, saindo pela porta em direção ao meio da rua. A tia correu para alcançá-lo.

"Harry, querido, podemos arrumar as coisas, podemos dar um jeito! Por favor, você nem tem para onde ir!", ela insistia.

"Por que você faz isso consigo mesma, tia Túnia?", o menino perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos. "A senhora tem sido minha mãe por todos esses anos, e é a pessoa que mais amo no mundo, não entendo como pode estar casada com esse porco, que maltrata você, que não respeita você. Eu não consigo mais conviver com isso, tiaTúnia."

Petúnia chorava, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos longos cabelos ruivos.

"Não consigo sem você", ela respondeu, baixinho.

"Tem que conseguir tia Túnia, a senhora merece mais, muito mais do que isso."

Petúnia desatou a chorar ao som das palavras que estavam lhe sendo ditas pelas terceira vez na vida.

_25 de dezembro de 1978_

_Petúnia se aproximou do moreno, que estava fumando um cigarro sozinho e olhando para o céu no jardim da casa dos Potter, enquanto todos estavam do lado de dentro comemorando o Natal. Era o primeiro Natal que Petúnia passava com os Potter, e só o fez por insistência de Lily, vez que não queria ter que encarar o amigo de James depois de duas semanas sendo completamente ignorada pelo maroto._

"_Você sumiu", ela disse, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz._

"_Você percebeu", respondeu Sirius, tragando calmamente o cigarro. Petúnia arrancou o cigarro da mão do maroto com raiva, fazendo com o que mesmo a encarasse incrédulo com seus grandes olhos cinzentos._

"_Você está louca?", ele acusou._

"_Por que você sumiu? O que eu te fiz, Sirius?", a ruiva perguntou, temerosa da resposta._

"_Você não fez nada Túnia, você não pode fazer nada", o moreno respondeu._

"_O que quer dizer com isso?"_

_O rapaz levantou do banco onde estava sentado, e caminhou em círculos, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos negros. Petúnia levantou e esperou que ele se virasse para ela._

"_Eu tentei. Eu juro que tentei!", o rapaz gritava, encarando a garota, "eu tentei, Túnia. Eu tentei ser bom, eu tentei mudar por você. Mas eu não consigo. Eu não sou de uma só, eu fico com você e mais três ao mesmo tempo, porque eu sou podre e você não pode me mudar. E eu cansei de te fazer sofrer.", ele desabafou tudo muito rápido e Petúnia quase não conseguiu assimilar. Teve que se segurar no banco e trancar a respiração para não chorar._

"_Sirius, eu... você pode mudar, eu sei que pode. Você não é podre, eu sei que não é.Eu te conheço.", ela se aproximou dele, e tocou seu rosto, mas ele se afastou do toque dela e a segurou pelo pulso._

"_Túnia, eu não _quero_ mudar. Eu não vou mudar, nem mesmo por você.", ele soltou o pulso dela. "Vê se me esquece, você merece coisa melhor."_

_E Petúnia viu o moreno lhe dar as costas e ir em direção à casa, acendendo outro cigarro._

_24 de outubro de 1980_

"_Você está linda!", Lily abraçou a irmã, cuidando para não amassar o vestido branco. "Não acredito que está se casando antes de mim! Já estou com James há 3 anos, você e Walter foi tão... de repente", a ruiva de olhos esmeraldas falou sem graça, enquanto a outra ruiva sorria um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos castanhos._

"_Coisas acontecem de repente. Onde está James?", Petúnia perguntou._

"_Está logo ali. JAMES POTTER, LARGUE ESSE BOLINHO E VENHA AQUI!", Lily gritou, fazendo com que o namorado soltasse assustado imediatamente um pequeno bolo que roubava da mesa e que a irmã desse uma gargalhada. "Vou ali falar com mamãe e papai, tá?". Petúnia acenou positivamente._

"_Achei que nunca te veria de terno, James.", brincou Petúnia, abraçando o cunhado._

"_Faço sacrifícios pela família.", ele piscou de canto._

"_Sirius, ele... bem... vai vir?", perguntou Petúnia corando a baixando a cabeça. James ficou sem graça._

"_Não, ele não quis vir." James respondeu. "O que você está fazendo, Túnia? Casando com o Dursley?", o rapaz perguntou sinceramente, encarando a cunhada com um olhar triste._

"_Ele é bom para mim, James. Eu preciso seguir a minha vida, entende?" ela respondeu triste._

"_Mas com ele? Eu não entendo e já desisti de entender meu amigo, e compreendo seu desejo de seguir em frente sem ele, mas com Walter? Você merece coisa melhor, Túnia."_

E assim Petúnia viu o sobrinho virar as costas e sair andando pela rua carregando seu malão. Nem imaginava ela que estava sendo observada por um enorme cão negro, que a espiava por entre duas árvores na Rua dos Alfeneiros.


End file.
